


The Mask

by HamilTrash2097



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilTrash2097/pseuds/HamilTrash2097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my head cannon ideas for North Italy from Hetalia</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask

I wear a mask

I'm always happy and you never see me frown

I'll bet you wouldn't have guessed that I have a broken heart?

Or that I cut my arms at night?

My mask is my protection; it seals the world outside

This way no one knows I cry myself to sleep at night...

That sometimes I want to die..

Or the fact that I've tried to end my life many times...

 

I wear a mask and that is what I let the world see...

 

 

 

Because I never want anyone out there to see the real me.....

 

I wear a mask and that mask is what you see because no one knows that it is what's under the mask is the real me....


End file.
